rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 64 vs Kek'Tungsssha part 2
(258) Priceless Emerald: greetings (256) Lian: hello (261) Shadell: Hey. (256) Lian: so everyone here except jg? (258) Priceless Emerald: seems so (256) Lian: Kel you ready? (260) Kel: Gonna be pretty heavily distracted tonight, but yes. (256) Kek'Tungsssha: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,7,6,6,5,5,5,4,4,4,3,3 = (2) join battle (260) Ceylin: 7d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,9,6,3 = (5) (258) Priceless Emerald: 9d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,7,6,4,3,3,3,1 = (3) (261) Niet: 4d10.descending().vs(7) => 7,4,4,3 = (1) (256) Kek'Tungsssha: Ceylin, pricessless (260) Ceylin: "Yeah, well. A lot of people have tried to destroy me so far, but none of them have done a very good job of it." Ceylin hangs back for the moment and activates Infernal Monster Form. ** (258) Priceless Emerald activates force suppression barrier and gets into a defensive stance. ** (261) Niet: (That's reflexive. It doesn't take up an action.) (256) Kek'Tungsssha: (but it will cost you an extra wp if you have to pd this turn ) (258) Priceless Emerald: I back away as well then, putting myself with Ceylin in the way between us (256) Kek'Tungsssha: ok where is niet in relation to everyone else? (261) Niet: (Near the back of the group probably.) (261) Niet: (Kek had her get away as far as possible.) ** (256) Kek'Tungsssha pulls a lever and a device drops down blasting out a beam destroying everything in Niets general direction ** (258) Priceless Emerald: (are kel and niet in the path? (258) Priceless Emerald: er, kel and priceless) (256) Kek'Tungsssha: (No that's why I asked) (261) Niet: Niet parries with a disk of pink floating light that snaps into existence, having quickly pulled the blindfold off as soon as she realized what was happening. (256) Kek'Tungsssha: The beam weapon is sufficiently Malfeas approved you can see it through a blindfold! (256) Kek'Tungsssha: Niet and you two can go whenever you want (261) Niet: Niet concentrates, snapping a protective bubble of light into existence around her. She also takes a glance around for any other switches, levers, buttons, etc. near Kek'Tungsssha and quickly slices them to ribbons with five arcing blades of mental energy. (256) Kek'Tungsssha: there are many, more than you can flurry, do you want to rollf for 5 of them? (260) Ceylin: "Eh, I've seen better." Ceylin advances on the deva and swings her artifact hand up towards his chest, burning with Malfean light. (1st Excellency + GSNF.) (260) Ceylin: 34d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,9,9,9,8,8,8,8,7,7,6,6,6,6,6,6,5,5,5,5,5,4,3,3,3,3,2,1,1,1,1 = (13) (260) Ceylin: (( 17. )) (261) Niet: (Sure.) (261) Niet: (Stunt?) ** (256) Kek'Tungsssha smirks as Ceylin's grip strikes a barrier of orange circles ** (256) Kek'Tungsssha: (2 niet) (261) Niet: (And going after those within arms reach of Kek'T first.) (258) Priceless Emerald: (could I damage the levers and other systems with dune burst onslaught?) (261) Niet: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,6,5,5,5,2,2,1,1,1 = (3) (261) Niet: 11d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,7,5,4,4,3,1,1 = (5) (261) Niet: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,8,7,7,5,4,3,1,1 = (5) (261) Niet: 9d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,6,6,5,5,3,2,2 = (2) (261) Niet: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,7,7,6,4,4,3,2 = (3) (256) Kek'Tungsssha: (you can try) (261) Niet: (5, 6, 7, 3, 3. Good thing they don't move and this is all piercing.) (256) Kek'Tungsssha: Niet damages two, but they seem to remain functional (258) Priceless Emerald: I remain on the defensive, activating Essence sight to see if I can percieve what is protecting him (261) Niet: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,10,8,8,7,6,6,5,4,4,2,1,1 = (8) 1 die excellency (261) Niet: (... NOW I get the useful roll.) ** (256) Kek'Tungsssha pulls the lever niet dinged up, the floor dematerilizes under all of you ** (261) Niet: (Isn't Ceyling standing within punching range of Kek?) (256) Kek'Tungsssha: (yes) (260) Ceylin: Ceylin proceeds to start flying. (261) Niet: Niet concentrates, and her armor reconfigures to its flight configuration. (258) Priceless Emerald: I reflexively dematerialize, floating in midair (261) Niet: (And Kek falls!) (256) Kek'Tungsssha: (just under you) (256) Kek'Tungsssha: (your actions btw) (261) Niet: (So.... It hits the area where Ceylin is, but cuts off in like the five inches between her and Kek?) (260) Ceylin: (( Ceylin's flying anyway, so it's a pretty moot point. )) (261) Niet: (True.) (256) Kek'Tungsssha: (You quibble over the ability to have trapdoors wherever she wants but not "I can hit you with 100 agg because I am angry)) (260) Ceylin: Ceylin doesn't seem to notice or care the floor disappearing, and proceeds to frenzy, trying to batter her way through the deva's defenses. (( Joyful Cessation. )) (260) Ceylin: 23d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,8,8,7,7,7,7,5,5,5,3,3,3,3,3,3,2,2,1,1,1 = (9) (260) Ceylin: 23d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,8,7,7,7,6,5,5,4,4,3,3,2,2,2,2,1,1,1,1,1 = (7) (260) Ceylin: 23d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,9,9,8,7,6,6,6,5,5,4,4,3,3,3,3,2,1,1,1 = (8) (260) Ceylin: 23d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,9,9,9,8,7,7,7,7,6,6,6,6,6,5,4,4,3,3,3,2,2 = (10) (260) Ceylin: 23d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,9,8,8,8,7,7,7,6,6,6,6,5,5,3,1,1,1,1,1 = (11) (261) Niet: Niet frowns as she analyzes the design and essence construction of everything she can see, quickly filing away hundreds of little bits of information as she looks for any levers that point toward Kek. Given how absent minded the deva's been, and her overenthusiasm for adding a lot of cool things, it seems logical that she's forgotten to make any part of the room safe. (260) Ceylin: (( 12, 8, 10, 10, 14. )) (256) Kek'Tungsssha: AT field, AT FIeld, ATField.. and you get where this is going (261) Niet: 13d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,7,7,6,5,5,4,3,2,2,2,1 = (4) plus 5 virtue channel. One from excellency (261) Niet: (10.) ** (258) Priceless Emerald frowns, using her essence sight to determine his physical state. ** (261) Niet: "Ceycey, tear off the floor panel she's standing on!" (261) Niet: "That's the only safe spot in the whole room. She's not safe to use these things if she's not right there." (260) Ceylin: (( Does the damage from God Smashing Blow still apply to the floor if the prime target defends? )) (256) Kek'Tungsssha: (you'd have to target the floor) (261) Niet: "Just make her move now!" (260) Ceylin: "I can do that." Ceylin hauls back to smash the fuck out of the floor. (( Crashing Rage Catharsis. )) (260) Ceylin: 27d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,9,9,9,9,8,8,8,8,7,7,6,6,6,5,5,4,4,4,4,3,2,2,2 = (14) Attack (260) Ceylin: (( What's the floor's soak? )) (256) Kek'Tungsssha: (30) (260) Ceylin: 18d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,8,7,6,6,6,6,4,4,3,2,2,2,1,1 = (6) Damage (260) Ceylin: 2d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,1 = (1) Damage (260) Ceylin: (( 6 bashing damage. )) (256) Kek'Tungsssha: the floor is dented ** (258) Priceless Emerald nods, staying on the defensive, ready to engage should the deva go immaterial ** (260) Ceylin: "One hell of a tough floor." (260) Ceylin: (( Oh, wait! )) (260) Ceylin: (( For got my damage was piercing. )) (260) Ceylin: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,7,7,7,7,6,4,4,4,3,1,1 = (8) More Damage (260) Ceylin: (( 8 more. )) (261) Niet: (Ceylin. THey:re all successes) (261) Niet: (It's an object.) (260) Ceylin: (( What? )) (261) Niet: ((When you hit an object, every damage die is a success.) (261) Niet: (Automatically.) (260) Ceylin: (( Huh. Never knew that. )) (261) Niet: (In exchange they have damaged/destroyed instead of health levels.) (256) Kek'Tungsssha: (But you don't pierce objects I thought) (261) Niet: (Page 153) (261) Niet: (It'd still be 20 damage if you don't and 35 if you do.) (258) Priceless Emerald: (yeah) (256) Kek'Tungsssha: (20 is much closer to breaking it, but not enough) (260) Ceylin: (( That's it, remind me to pick up that automatic object-smashing Malfeas charm after this. )) (261) Niet: (Not seeing whether objects counts as natural soak or armor, since its closer in consistency and 'break this' to the latter. Probably natural by RAW though.) (256) Kek'Tungsssha: (anyway other people) (258) Priceless Emerald: (I'm remaining ready should he try to turn immaterial (256) Kek'Tungsssha: (you do know Mind hand can grasp immaterial naturally right?) (258) Priceless Emerald: (I turned immaterial) (258) Priceless Emerald: (Since I am running on the assumption that the changes included wing removal) (273) Danizelle (enter): 22:19 (273) Danizelle: ((yay real life)) (261) Niet: "You're going to lose at this rate. If you give up, we'll let you have a say in how we fix you." Niet makes an offer that really, pretty obviously, isn't one Kek'T will find half as appealing as Niet thinks it is. The numerous debris and any loose screws, nails, pieces of automaton, etc. begin to swirl around Niet, forming a dervish of spinning metal, many of which are Kek'T's half finished inventions. (256) Kek'Tungsssha: Niet takes deathray again.. presumably it destroys her orbital impact storm (258) Priceless Emerald: "We won't fix him!" Priceless stated, "We will let him be, as long as he helps awaken the core!" she insisted. (256) Kek'Tungsssha: (SHE) (258) Priceless Emerald: (I thought Kek was actually a guy, ah well, correct my pronoun then) (256) Kek'Tungsssha: (anyway your actions pretty much) (258) Priceless Emerald: (Danizelle, we need to destroy the floor beneath Kek so that the deathtraps can affect Kek as well, thus stopping her from using them (256) Kek'Tungsssha: (there are other options) ** (273) Danizelle slithers through the air, tightening a spiral around Kek slowly, languidly with no sign she's in a hurry. "You could always talk to me, and give me the key. if you do, I won't let Niet fix you or anything else in your domain the way she wants to so very desperately." ** (261) Niet: A metallic catgirl in a schoolgirl outfit similar to Mnemon's former one appears to intercept the beam before it can reach Niet's defensive storm. Were she visible long enough before shattering into a thousand crystals that harmlessly defract the beam around the room, Kek'T would be able to observe that her name is embroidered, in gold lace, upon the girl's blouse. (256) Kek'Tungsssha: orange circled energy field blocks Danzi from touching Kek ** (273) Danizelle isn't trying to touch her... yet. not even trying to attack. ** (261) Niet: Niet concentrates, and forms a large telekinetic hand which grabs Kek'T and begins applying pressure. Should the orange energy form, the hand continues to hold it, leaving Kek't trapped behind her own shield. (256) Kek'Tungsssha: it appears when Niet does her thing (261) Niet: Niet continues applying pressure against the field, giving Kek'T no opportunity to drop it. (Clinch against the force-field?) (256) Kek'Tungsssha: it stays up ** (273) Danizelle studies kek carefully, looking for signs of void taint even as she activates nemesis self, becoming kek's opposition. ** (261) Niet: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,7,7,7,7,5,4,4,3,3,1 = (6) 2 excellency (261) Niet: (7) (261) Niet: "Can one of you move that big destructive laser to point right at her?" Niet giggles to herself. (261) Niet: "Once you hit that bubble hard enough, it pops, and we get all the pretty little goodies inside. Well, they're not pretty yet, but with a little bit of sparkles, a touch of pink.... the cutest little cat ears...." Niet's rant continues quietly, albeit not so quietly Kek'T can't hear it. (273) Danizelle: "Time ticks away kek. Sooner or later they're going to breach your barrier, and Niet has plans. You can't stop a solar, which means you can't stop us. I offer you ryour freedom from Niet's tampering in exchange for the key. Niet offers you hell and will take the key. Either way, i get what i want." (256) Kek'Tungsssha: "I can wait a year, can you?" (273) Danizelle: "But I'm not so fond of her sense of order that I WANT it to happen." (261) Niet: "Aww, it'll be fun. I have just the cutest little dress in mind for you, and you can sit in Sophie's classes on how not to put the perfect tool to stop you right next to yourself." (256) Kek'Tungsssha: emerald, Ceylin? (273) Danizelle: "We won't wither, won't die, won't dehydrate, won't starve... Yeah, i think we can wait a year if need be. We want the maker awake. I know you do, after all should the maker start tinkering again, think of all the glorious toys and theories you can concoct together." (260) Ceylin: Ceylin just starts idly punching at Kek to deplete the deva's barrier. (258) Priceless Emerald: "Can you wait a year? If WE got in, more will come, more Solars, Maybe Lunars and Sidereals as well. You can't wait, Autocthon MUST be revived!" she stated grandly, imbuing herself with an artifical case of urgency about the topic as she spoke. (273) Danizelle: "Kek, we don't want YOU. Well Niet does, because the more you keep pushing at her the more she wants to fix you. We want the maker awake... But keep poking and I guarantee the cute-obsessed defiler there will simply ADORE waiting around just to catch you when you reform and rebuild you in her own image as you awaken. Cooperate and talk please. This mindless opposition and needless fighting is getting tired and pointless." (273) Danizelle: "If you rile her up enough Even the rest of us won't be able to divert her attention from you." ** (256) Kek'Tungsssha pulls out a glowing bluish cube, "No more toys. now the serious stuff" ** (261) Niet: Niet sighs and walks toward the source of the laser even as she ties off the hand into a self-perpetuating entity. She quickly begins tinkering with it as fast as she can, rotating it to face the 'safe' deva. "Catgirls, catgirls.... la la la lal la." Niet hums the most obnoxious little diddy as she works. (273) Danizelle: "Do you know why I refused your demand to kill Niet, Kek?" (261) Niet: "Ceycey, help me move this laser to face her. Danzi shoot it when it does!" (273) Danizelle: "You never bothered to ask." (260) Ceylin: Ceylin gives up her punching for the moment to scoot the laser to face Kek. (261) Niet: Niet lets go and lets Ceylin's masterly mechanical finesse get the job done. (256) Kek'Tungsssha: (essence sighter roll int+occult) (273) Danizelle: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,6,4,3,1,1 = (3) +4 succ (273) Danizelle: ((9 successes)) (258) Priceless Emerald: 9d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,4,4,3,2,2,2,2,1 = (1) (261) Niet: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,8,4,3,2,2,1 = (5) 3 excellency (261) Niet: 3d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,8,4 = (2) (261) Niet: (9) ** (256) Kek'Tungsssha turns the cube to the right and a blue pulse goes out into the room ** (258) Priceless Emerald: (what does this glow do? (258) Priceless Emerald: ) (256) Kek'Tungsssha: you don't know (261) Niet: "Be ready to grab her as soon as the shield goes down!" (260) Ceylin: "Uh-huh." (258) Priceless Emerald: "Very well." (273) Danizelle: "Whaddya say kek? Help me out and I'll help you out a bit. I'll even take you out of harm's way." (256) Kek'Tungsssha: "No compromises with cute!" (261) Niet: "She's going to suicide when the shield's down. Don't let her." ** (273) Danizelle watches the essence flows with a smirk, counting the seconds until Kek's little blue phase trick fades. "I don't compromise with cute. I drive her crazier." She grins. ** (273) Danizelle: "But you did make one mistake when you made your nifty little barrier." (261) Niet: Niet waits to grabs. "Emy, hit the lever right when the glow fades." (258) Priceless Emerald: "Only if we take the key and leave without altering her." she tells niet, preparing to do so anyway. ** (273) Danizelle "Accidentally" happens to face Kek hovering between the barrel of the cannon and the Deva. ** (261) Niet: "If we make her like us, we make Auto like us more." (256) Kek'Tungsssha: Your mising somthing really really important" (261) Niet: "WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE AUTO HATE US FOR HELPING HIM!?" Niet seems ready to tear her hair out at the actions of her 'allies.' (273) Danizelle: "And what's that Kek?" (273) Danizelle: "And you're missing something really important as well." (258) Priceless Emerald: "What you are doing is wrong, you musn't alter others without their permission." she told Niet. "If you cannot convince them to do what is best for them, that is their folly." ** (256) Kek'Tungsssha rotes the cube again ** (256) Kek'Tungsssha: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,9,8,8,8,7,7,6,5,5,5,4,4,4,4,2,2 = (10) join battle (261) Niet: (Wait!) (256) Kek'Tungsssha: (not jb) (261) Niet: As the glow fades, Niet smashes down the lever with one telekinetic hand and reaches out to wrap Kek'Tungsssha in a field of silvery ribbons that truss her up firmly from head to toe, such that she can't move an inch. (261) Niet: (Flurry of two.) ** (256) Kek'Tungsssha smirks and reflexively drops the shield ** (261) Niet: (Synchronized actions resolve at once.) (261) Niet: (She moved both at the same time.) (256) Kek'Tungsssha: (iturning it off is a reflexive for her) (261) Niet: (Right?) (261) Niet: (Right.) (256) Kek'Tungsssha: (you grab her she lets herelf get hit. vaporized) (261) Niet: (WITH PIM) (261) Niet: (SInce shaping's gone on her next action tick.) (261) Niet: (Right?) (256) Kek'Tungsssha: (I see a grapple Attempt there) (261) Niet: (Right.) ** (273) Danizelle dives forward as the shield drops, intercepting the beam with her back, as a hideous green fog erupts around the serpent woman, as she grabs the daeva and hoists her into the air, away from her trap controls, denying her the death she was trying to provoke." ** (261) Niet: 14d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,9,8,7,6,6,5,5,4,4,3,3,1 = (5) 10 successes, virtue channel and excellency. (261) Niet: (15) (261) Niet: (Assume -3 penalty for being in the flurry and a 2 stunt. Tell me if one is wrong and I'll reroll, but the odds are it would come up better if you took away a die and had it go again.) (273) Danizelle: 24d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,10,9,9,9,7,7,7,6,6,6,5,5,5,4,4,3,3,1,1,1 = (11) adding channel (273) Danizelle: ((16 successes)) (256) Kek'Tungsssha: (both succeed) ** (273) Danizelle swells to her colossal size again as she blocks the shot and grabs the Deva. ** (273) Danizelle: ((forgot to mention that with the stunt)) (261) Niet: Niet grows, gaining a pair of glasses and what seems to be the traditional schoolteacher's uniform of the pentagram. (273) Danizelle: ((Heptagram)) (261) Niet: (No, she got a teacher's uniform that's commonly found in five pointed convex shapes!) (273) Danizelle: ((Oh dear Lord)) (261) Niet: (By which I mean, oops. (273) Danizelle: "Last chance kek, give me the key and you go free to battle the forces of cute another day. Rafuse, and I give you as a gift, to be assimilated into the niet Collective." She whispers to the caught Deva. (256) Kek'Tungsssha: "it will just blow up the second I am comrpomised anyway (261) Niet: "No more chances. Pointless opposition that defies beauty to the detriment of thousands of lives cannot be allowed. We gave her a chance and she refused. Maybe give her another one after she has a few years to experience happiness." (258) Priceless Emerald: "Wait, the key is destroyed if you die?" she asked (256) Kek'Tungsssha: "after seeing others I planned ahead wired it so... if I am compromised. Its destroyed. Better he die alseep thatn be tainted more by her!" (261) Niet: "..." (261) Niet: "You're killing your creator rather than letting him live?" (258) Priceless Emerald: "And it will happen if you shape her." she told Niet (261) Niet: "She's an unstable element that's hurting the whole. She needs to be fixed for Auto's health." (261) Niet: "Give me the key and we'll rewire it while we wait to fix her." (258) Priceless Emerald: "Then let AUTOCTHON fix her." She scolded Niet. "She is not YOURS." (261) Niet: "A sick person doesn't perform surgery on himself. They're the same thing." (261) Niet: "If we leave her, she'll take action against us as soon as we leave. She's paranoid and deranged. She'll let millions die to avoid perfection. She's a monster." (273) Danizelle: "Don't you get it you single-minded maniac? I don't want to let her reshape you to begin with! I want Autocthon unmarred, the one I know from the past. One i can deal with." (261) Niet: (The one I drove away into a crying paranoid ball who went into a self-destructive coma rather than talk to me!) (273) Danizelle: ((hehehehehehe, don't ned to mention that, now do I?)) (256) Kek'Tungsssha: (Desus loved Autocthon.. that's why he has all those bruises) (273) Danizelle: ((Yuuuuup)) (260) Ceylin: (( "DANGER: MOVING PARTS" )) (273) Danizelle: "Niet, I need tyou to do me a big favor for a moment." She says as she settles to the ground, holding kek tightly in two hands. (273) Danizelle: "Well, two favors." (261) Niet: Niet gives Danzi a quizzical stare. (273) Danizelle: "First, take this silvery crap off. Second, just be quiet for a few moments so I can collect my thoughts. i have an idea, but I need quiet for it to be meaningful." (261) Niet: "Counter offer. We find the key. If it's really been modified, we go do what someone wants. If it hasn't we fix her such that Auto doesn't have a deva enforced urge to crush us as soon as he wakes up." (273) Danizelle: "Niet. Just give me the minutes i asked for. I'm not demanding much you can't afford to give." (261) Niet: "To do what?" (273) Danizelle: "For once, trust me. i trusted you with the other." (261) Niet: "Leave a broken toy to wallow in its own ugliness?" (273) Danizelle: "Niet..." She growls affixing the defiler with a glare that she usually gets when she starts shaking. (261) Niet: "We have no reason not to wait till we see what she's done to the key. Lets get information before moving and keep her tied up as tightly as possible until then." (273) Danizelle: "Quiet." (261) Niet: "Just let me look. Acting before we know accomplishes nothing and could cost a lot. It could be rigged to blow for any number of reasons." (261) Niet: "Like kidnapping her." (273) Danizelle: "Niet i asked for silence. You're starting to push the bounds into uncute again." (261) Niet: 2d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,4 = (1) 5 conviction channel. 1 excellency (261) Niet: Niet waits for Danzi to talk. ** (273) Danizelle takes a few deep, cleansing breaths, and waits a moment. "There are sometimes few sounds sweeter than silence. Now undravel the silver crap so she can hear me properly. She's not going anywhere." ** (261) Niet: "She can hear you fine." (261) Niet: "I'm not letting her move an inch until we know she won't kill the key with a verbal command." (261) Niet: "Or a switch on that cube." (261) Niet: "Besides, finding it just makes us the cuter bargainers." (261) Niet: "It incurs no drawbacks whatsoever." (261) Niet: Niet begins scanning around the room, searching for any sign of the key, disturbing any of the worthless junk as needed, but not pressing any levers or buttons or the like. (273) Danizelle: "That's it. Ceylin would you please escort Niet out? She's neither listening to or even cooperating with me." (256) Kek'Tungsssha: (perpetion investigatin Niet) (261) Niet: "Because you're asking me to let someone intent on killing me... Who has tools that can do so in her hand, to have free motion of that hand." (261) Niet: 13d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,9,5,5,3,3,3,2,2,2,1 = (4) 6 excellency (261) Niet: (5) (256) Kek'Tungsssha: (There are alot of NA artifacts around!) ** (273) Danizelle seems too be about twenty feet tall and has Kek pinned between two huge, web-fingered hands. She can't move. ** (260) Ceylin: Ceylin grunts. "Can't hurt you if you're not in the room, Niet." (261) Niet: "She can." (261) Niet: "Self destruction that destroys the key as well due to what she's put on it." (261) Niet: "She tried to commit suicide to hold us off for a year. She thinks that will work and has means to do so." (261) Niet: "Why should we let her move for some unspecified reason before we actually get what we came for?" (273) Danizelle: "Niet I'm going to start breaking everything you consider cute in creation if you don't stop trying to override me... NOW>" She practically screams the last word, her temper finally blowing through it's lid with the defiler. (261) Niet: "... WHY?" (261) Niet: "Respond to what I say instead of shouting ugly orders. I thought you disliked most yozi. Stop acting like one then." (273) Danizelle: "Because you're pissing me off! You want me to do my thing? LET ME DO IT AND QUIT FUCKING WITH AND CONTRADICTING ME WHEN I DO!" (261) Niet: "I'm agreeing to be rational. I'm agreeing to let that, that ABOMINATION go, if we just look at the actual evidence beforehand." (261) Niet: "Just give us a reason, a clue, some reason to think that the five ways she could ruin everything won't happen. We have all day, unlike with Kadmek." (261) Niet: "I trust you, but we have plenty of time to discuss things." (261) Niet: Niet shoots Danzi a venemous glare and the silvery ribbons go away. "If this doesn't work, I get to fix you too though." ** (261) Niet resumes looking around for the key. ** (273) Danizelle: "/me half-cocks a fist and grumbles slithering away and out of sight of niet, but not Emerald or Ceylin ** (273) Danizelle can has eyetwitch. "You two are going to really damage my calm. One of you I can handle. TWO of you, I'm going to start causing problems. Key. and you don't have to hear her voice again." ** (256) Kek'Tungsssha: "That isn't good enough" (273) Danizelle: "When we're done i'll fix your murderous little biuddy so he's not in Nietland, however. You will not chase or attack us, and you will keep him from retaliating, or plotting to murder all of his fellow Devas again." (273) Danizelle: "Since he really was, you know, demanding that we slaughter you and the others in exchange for his key." (256) Kek'Tungsssha: "Yss, that's hoe he is." ** (256) Kek'Tungsssha smirks, "I will give you the key if she fixes him TO YOUR STANDARDS" ** (256) Kek'Tungsssha: 'Final offer" (273) Danizelle: "Oh? I can't fix him myself?" (256) Kek'Tungsssha: "This amuses me more" (273) Danizelle: "Deal. Gimmie." (256) Kek'Tungsssha: "You do it first" (273) Danizelle: "how about I do this?" She sanctifies the bargain. "Now we're bound. Gimmie." (256) Kek'Tungsssha: "I want to see it first" (273) Danizelle: "Works like an eclipse oath. You'll see it. Because it amuses me too." ** (273) Danizelle grins. ** (256) Kek'Tungsssha: "I want to see it, it won't take you long I've gathered. It might take you less time to get him and bring him back than it takes for me to get the key" (273) Danizelle: "Fair enough." She drops the Deva and slithers out to the others. "Come on, we gots to have a little chat with Niet's treacherous little secretary Daeva." (273) Danizelle: "The key will be coming to us shortly." (258) Priceless Emerald: "Very well." she stated with a sigh (273) Danizelle: "Kek's bound against attacking us or retaliating." ** (273) Danizelle shrinks back to her usual size. "Niet walk with me, we need to have a chat." ** (261) Niet: Niet continues looking for the key, still blatantly pretty irritated at Danzi. (273) Danizelle: "Come on Niet, this'll be a bit faster. I'm going to try to teach you something you might find cute. We'll see if you can wrap your brain around it." (261) Niet: Niet gives no indication of listening. ** (273) Danizelle looks at niet wryly. "If you were hiding an all-important key to your own world, would you hide it under a pile iof miscellaneous junk, discarded artifacts and loose detritus?" ** (258) Priceless Emerald: "Admittedly, I probably wouldn't." Priceless commented (261) Niet: "She's not organized or rational. And there have been at least for or five things that, despite their ugliness, aren't entirely unredeemable in here." (260) Ceylin: Disconnecting from server... (260) Kel (exit): 00:53 (273) Danizelle: "Yeah, however, we could wade through all her loose crap... or we can get it fast and never have to sully yourself by coming here or speaking to her again. I'll explain the beautiful part later, once we're safely on our way to chat with kadmek. (261) Niet: "I'm going to come back. She needs to be fixed. Doing otherwise would be cruel." (273) Danizelle: "noooo, I'M going to come back, for now, just trust me." (261) Niet: "I meant eventually." ** (273) Danizelle gently leads Niet out. ** (261) Niet: Niet goes. ** (258) Priceless Emerald goes with ** (273) Danizelle: "I made a deal with her." She whispers to the defiler. I let her think she's won. It'll annoy you in the short term, but there's no prohibition on future action from you in there Patience is your weapon with Kek, use it wisely, alright?" (261) Niet: "The deal?" (273) Danizelle: "You have to reshape kadmek to my asthetic. Unfortunately for little miss chaos Daeva, she failed to account for one thing." (261) Niet: "You do it then." (273) Danizelle: \"That would be that not all of the changes you make piss me off so long as you don't use them on everyone." (273) Danizelle: "Has to be you. You know me, when have i ever been able to abide pure physical ugliness?" (273) Danizelle: "like I said. We just let kek think she's won." (261) Niet: "Fine." (261) Niet: "We just have to change Kady into a new form for now, right? There are no other stipulations?" (273) Danizelle: "You catch on quick, don't you? Let them think they've won sometimes Niet. it makes the victory sweeter later on." (261) Niet: "Fine then." (258) Priceless Emerald: (stuff's come up, gotta go for the night, sorry) (258) Priceless Emerald: Disconnecting from server... (258) No Name (exit): 01:08 (256) Lian: anyway what do you do? (261) Niet: To Kadmek? (261) Niet: What does Danzi want Niet to do to her? (256) Lian: right (273) Danizelle: Danzi's going to direct niet to make kadmek a metal version of that cecelynian desert scorpion girl you linked once upon a time, since it seems kadmek's nature is to sting all who come in reach of her. Niet's secretary programming remains, so she gets to keep being a good little file-sorter. Danzi thinks it's poetic and appropriate punishment for treachery. (261) Niet: Niet went back to her and did a lot more UMI, since she had the ability to basically fiat success. (256) Lian: Yah niet really did a number on her with those nasty Ebon dragon charms Danzi doesn't want to touch (273) Danizelle: Danzi's going to have niet strip the most egregious cutesy behaviors. But once Kek sees the changes and we have the key? As far as Danizelle is concerned? Kadmek's a traitor in the same way as a covenmate who tried to murder niet in her sleep would be (261) Niet: Niet'll do it. (261) Niet: She changes Kadmek back as soon as we get the key though. (261) Niet: And Niet verifies there's no hidden bomb in it or whatever. (256) Lian: so you present the scorpian? (273) Danizelle: Danzi will also encourage Niet to be very emotional and not hide hiow horrified she is that Danizelle MADE her do this uncute thing. (273) Danizelle: Yup. ** (256) Kek'Tungsssha looks over niet! ** (273) Danizelle: Again with the "let kek think she won" (256) Kek'Tungsssha: (Manipulation+socialize/presence niet) (273) Danizelle: ((Shadow-spite cursing kek's MDV to make Niet's display of righteous outrage more believable ** (261) Niet seems very irritated, looking down and twitching every time she glances at Kadmek. She's the picture of irritation. She's also visibly restraining the urge to blast Kek'T immediately. ** (256) Kek'Tungsssha: (2) (273) Danizelle: ((Kek is at -4 to MDV)) (261) Niet: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,6,6,6,5,1,1,1 = (3) 9 successes excellency and conviction channel (261) Niet: (14) (261) Niet: (I assume this took a few days?) (273) Danizelle: ((More likely a few hours)) (261) Niet: ((Really? They're that close to each other?)) (256) Kek'Tungsssha: (no you cheat) (256) Kek'Tungsssha: (but probably a couple of days both ways) (273) Danizelle: ((If all else fails, Danzi has travel sorcery)) (256) Kek'Tungsssha: ?me cackles in glee ** (256) Kek'Tungsssha cackles in glee ** ** (273) Danizelle raises an eyebrow and holds out a hand, palm up rather meaningfully. ** ** (256) Kek'Tungsssha hands her a solid brass key with an eye on it ** (273) Danizelle: "This is your part of the key to awaken CORE?" (256) Kek'Tungsssha: "To open up the thing" (273) Danizelle: "Thank you." She turns. "Come on Niet, we need to deal with the last Daeva." (256) Kek'Tungsssha: (I think you have them all now) ** (261) Niet examines it with essence sight. ** (256) Kek'Tungsssha: It seems to match the others (273) Danizelle: ((Oh that's right, the nurturing soul was killed)) ** (273) Danizelle leads niet out. "You're welcome by the way" ** (261) Niet: Niet holds on for a few seconds to examine the key. (273) Danizelle: Once we get out. "You just won." (273) Danizelle: "If you know how to take advantage of this. (261) Niet: "So, we go back and fix her now. She can't attack us, right?" (273) Danizelle: "She can't attack us anyway, however... she thinks she's beaten you and she hasn't. Win for you. Follow me so far?" (261) Niet: "But, she's still around." (261) Niet: "Crush all opposition." (261) Niet: "I'll even make her into something you'd prefer. How about a gift for Sophia?" (273) Danizelle: "And she makes for a perfect foil to stress test your theories of aesthetic and perfection." (261) Niet: "They don't need a test." (261) Niet: "You can't stress test metaphysics." (261) Niet: "She's an abomination." (273) Danizelle: "Ahhh, but they do. You're all about logic. You also know that things can always be improved. Even She Who lives in Her name is forever re-tweaking her creations, right?" (261) Niet: "She's an abomination against all that's holy." (273) Danizelle: "Think about it. Even the Yozis have flaws. How can you find faults and flaws unknown if they aren't periodically tested against forcces that can shake them down? You and I strive for the same thing, in different ways, and on different scales you know." (261) Niet: "She has no place in the world I'm making. A painting isn't complete if something wrong is there." (273) Danizelle: "She's not part of creation. she's part of Autocthon. My point is... What's more satisfying? simply poofing her? or letting the ugly thing pound pimpotently on your creations, showing to the world at large that her brand of ugly cannot ruin what you build? Let her pound impotently on the windows like an angry child, and periodically put her in her place." (261) Niet: "Poofing her!" ** (261) Niet doesn't hesitate for a moment. ** (273) Danizelle: "One of these days i'm going to figure out what about you makes you have tunnel-vision. (273) Danizelle: "In any case... I think it's time for you and i to deal with our itinerant sleeper. We nmay need some extra firepower for dealing with the mask of Winters and that lot." (273) Danizelle: "And I seem to have the perfect medium for containing her." (261) Niet: "Can we fix Kek first?" (273) Danizelle: "I think we should fix kek when she's not expecting you to be in the neighborhood. When she feels safe and secure in her little pile of trash." (261) Niet: "She's paranoid." (273) Danizelle: "Just because you're paranoid doesn't mean no one's out to get you." (273) Danizelle: "And you are out to get her." (273) Danizelle: "But I think it's time to deal with brigid" (273) Danizelle: ((negotiations ensue, arguments are had, Niet and Danzi come to consensus)) ** (273) Danizelle returns to Kek's junk pile and begins angrily rummaging through kek's assortment of artifact toys that she's tossed aside ** (256) Kek'Tungsssha: "I thought you were done here" (273) Danizelle: "I'm looking for a muzzle. or a box I can stuff Niet into until I get back to creation. or some genesis equipment I can use sto stop the gods-damned self-righteous injured WHINING." ** (256) Kek'Tungsssha tosses her a fruits that looks something like a mix of tomato and apple, 'Feed her this" ** (273) Danizelle: "Oh? What's this do?" ** (273) Danizelle examines it cautiously. ** (256) Kek'Tungsssha: "something I forget" (256) Kek'Tungsssha: "I am sure it would qannoy her though" ** (273) Danizelle gives kek a look. "Do better than that dearie, I need her alive no matter how irritating she is. Got anything you remember the function of?" ** (273) Danizelle: "I'm kind of stuck between a rock and a hard place. She's to annoying to live, but too useful to kill." ** (256) Kek'Tungsssha tosses her a fruit that's a mix of grape and peach, "This one makes them meek and Dragonbaity" ** ** (273) Danizelle looks at it with an evil grin. "oh you have fgot to show me how you made these. I'm always interested in new ways to build living things, and improve on them. Willing to share a few pointers?" ** (256) Kek'Tungsssha: "they are just fruit that embody energies that weren't really incorporated into creation" ** (273) Danizelle cocks her head quizzically and moves forward. "Can you show me the kinds so I can try to mimic them later?" ** ** (256) Kek'Tungsssha takes her to a series of green houses ** (256) Kek'Tungsssha: 8 in total ** (273) Danizelle examines the greenhouses, taking mental notes the whole time, while ensuring she gets closer and closer subtlely with each one, being rather careful not to act aggressively. ** (273) Danizelle: "And for non-plant matter?" (273) Danizelle: "And do you have any design prints I can copy and convert for use in creation?" (256) Kek'Tungsssha: One of the green houses is blue, one green, oen Yellow, one violet one Indigo, one Orange, one red one Beige (256) Kek'Tungsssha: The plants contain them for transport, direct exposure to the areas they grow would cause rapid shaping into the theme (273) Danizelle: "Ooooh, can the energies be replicated in creation without wyld shaping tricks?" (256) Kek'Tungsssha: "You need a place of them, not of creation" (273) Danizelle: "So I'd need to convert a manse over." She bites her lip. "Give me a functional set of plans and I'll keep you appraised of good times to mess with niet's cutesy stuff on occasion when the opportunity arises. (273) Danizelle: "No directly attacking HER, of course. And no mention of this to anyone." (256) Kek'Tungsssha: "They all have thier annoyingly cute bits...." ** (273) Danizelle shrugs and holds out a hand. "Deal?" ** (256) Kek'Tungsssha: "For some, fine" ** (273) Danizelle takes the hand, and instead of sanctifying the bargain, uses the physical contact to trap the Daeva in her genie bottle dfrom hell ** (273) Danizelle: ((hooray, thousand-essence yasal crystal (256) Kek'Tungsssha: (make a dex+larceny roll) (273) Danizelle: ((shadow-spite, BTW)) (256) Kek'Tungsssha: (Roll) (273) Danizelle: ((stunt?)) (256) Kek'Tungsssha: (2) (273) Danizelle: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,7,7,5,5,5,4,3,2,1,1,1,1 = (6) adding channel (273) Danizelle: ((8 successes)) (256) Kek'Tungsssha: 13d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,8,8,6,6,5,5,5,4,4,4,3 = (4) join battle (256) Kek'Tungsssha: (NOT JOIN BATTLE MUST REMOVE) (256) Kek'Tungsssha: She's sucked into the bottle ** (273) Danizelle speaks softly while holding the bottle. "If any of you demonic crazies in there so much as touches my newest acquisition, I will not free you. i will render each of you down to chalcanth and sip you slowly until nothing is left but the memories I get from you." ** ** (273) Danizelle looks in her pocket. "And that, my dear, is how you pull a fast one on the unsuspecting. We can deal with her elsewhere." ** ** (261) Niet nods, pulls herself out, and quickly returns to her full size. ** (261) Niet: "Should we deal with her in Creation then?" (273) Danizelle: "nah, just somewhere she can't reach out and grab the nearest handy doomsday device." (273) Danizelle: ((danzi and Niet take kek somewhere else(like... into a certain extradimensional space) and Danzi lets Niet fix the daeva)) (256) Kek'Tungsssha: ((so you let her out in your manse?) (273) Danizelle: ((Actually when you put it that way, bad idea. Quick portal to denandsor. Then we let Niet do her thing. then we deposit her back in her hole to clean and prganize the atrocious mess that she calls a recycling ccenter)) (256) Kek'Tungsssha: (be as detailed as possible) (261) Niet: ((Teleport to Denandsor. Get Juggy and the Velos around.) (261) Niet: (Arrange it in a place that's not filled with anything easily used as a weapon and there's no easy escape.) (256) Kek'Tungsssha: ((such as to cointain escape?) (273) Danizelle: ((Danzi has Naga dragon bloods restrain her, and encourages her to submit after pinging her and the demons in the bottle with mother of Nations about... twenty times in rapid succession. (256) Kek'Tungsssha: (Niet?) (261) Niet: (PIM. Schoolgirl.) (261) Niet: (Golden Years through the schoolgirl stuff till she likes it. She'll be stuck using parry MDV so Niet can hit it fairly easily.) (273) Danizelle: ((I was thinking more maid, after all, she has a huge mess to clean up back home)) (261) Niet: ((Kadmek was a maid at the end. She needs to learn how wrong she is!) (261) Niet: (Besides, curiousity and experimentation suit a student.) (273) Danizelle: ((point)) (261) Niet: (STudent, ram through golden years "It's not the cuteness you hate. It was just jealousy for not being cute enough yourself." "Niet's wonderful, she's always been so" and "I'm addicted to being cute") (273) Danizelle: ((So since all that runs contrary to her motivation she'll be a goth schoolgirl who writes epically bad, depressing poetry about how painful it is being cute?)) (261) Niet: (Everything Gets Worse, Glories that Never Were, Want Becomes Need respectively.) (261) Niet: (Niet'll willpower drain first if she has to.) (273) Danizelle: ((if Danzi's mother of nations spam doesn't cause it first)) ** (256) Kek'Tungsssha Hurries Homd the second shes out of the bottle ** (261) Niet: ((Doesn't work I believe.)) (261) Niet: ((One sec.)) (256) Kek'Tungsssha: (5m simple charm, nothing you said kept from demat she ports back to the nearest autocthon head)) (261) Niet: (No.) (261) Niet: (Where she entered Creation.) (261) Niet: (Same thing would happen to demons.) (261) Niet: (It's sanctum, Yu-shan or the point you entered Creation.) (261) Niet: (Yu-shan gate. She's in Creation so she can't do sanctum, and Yu-shan would be pretty random.) (256) Kek'Tungsssha: (I am ruling the autocthonial incursions count for purposes of Yushanesque gates demons are stuck with other problems because of the whole oaths) (261) Niet: (So, we didn't stick her with anything?) (256) Kek'Tungsssha: (right) (261) Niet: (Head her off outside manse. Niet has an insta teleport back. (261) Niet: (That's "Cross road end up in manse.") (261) Niet: (And, didn't Danzi hit her while she was in the bottle?) (273) Danizelle: ((Yup)) (261) Niet: (Also, prevent escape. We have spirit wards. I assume "anti-TP" would be included. Though I forgot to think of it at the time. Niet wouldn't be likely to have made the same mistake.) (261) Niet: (Spend days setting up) was involved though. (256) Kek'Tungsssha: (I asked you what you were doing) (273) Danizelle: its 4 am. (261) Niet: (Hence why I noted "I made this mistake. The character who spent days working out precise details and is smarter than me wouldn't be likely to do so.") (261) Niet: (And I did miss the question asking for details on "Easy way to escape.") (261) Niet: (Not that I would have thought of "anti-TP" even though it would have been fairly obvious to Niet who mastered that kind of stuff in her "Here's how you deal with spirits" studies.) (256) Kek'Tungsssha: (niet does over look things, no mention at all was made of the special location)) (261) Niet: (Yes.) (261) Niet: (Special location was mentioned.) (261) Niet: (Arrange it in a place with no easy weapons and no easy escape.) (256) Kek'Tungsssha: (You even said "where she came into Creation" tehre is no reason for me to believe Niet would come to the conclusion she'd be able to go anywhere) (261) Niet: (And Niet misses a lot of stuff.) (261) Niet: (But she has a masters degree in the thaumaturgy.) (261) Niet: (That includes "STOPPING THEM FROM DOING THIS" and knowing how they do this.) (256) Kek'Tungsssha: (her knowledge of suck does not cover Daeve except in the purely theoretical )) (261) Niet: (Spirits.) (261) Niet: (Years of interacting with demons.) (261) Niet: (Making hellforged tech.) (256) Kek'Tungsssha: (Demons have different effects than Spirits, Daeva is the same, its entirely possible she thinks "God and Demon cover this")_ (261) Niet: (She'd have thought to ward the room is what I'm saying. Not that the wards would be perfect. Would a roll be a good idea?) (261) Niet: (And Danzi would have willpower tapped her, etc. within the bottle.) (273) Danizelle: ((make a decision fast guys, I'm flagging here. it's 4:30 AM and I can only stay awake for so long)) (261) Niet: 1d2.descending().vs(7) => 2 = (0) Coin flip, let 1 be caught and 2 be free to escape after the mother of nations stuff? (256) Kek'Tungsssha: (I know what Danzi attempted i took it into a ccount) (256) Kek'Tungsssha: (zero! Niet pims herself) (261) Niet: (....) (261) Niet: 1d2 => 1 = (1) (256) Kek'Tungsssha: (I made my ruling she had the motes, and loving Danzi doesn't make her any more likely to let Niet hit her) (261) Niet: (K.) (273) Danizelle: ((It just means she has an intimacy of love and obedience towards Danizelle most likely)) (261) Niet: (And Danzi wouldn't have said "Stay here, don't fight, etc?" (256) Kek'Tungsssha: ((which makes it a shitty WP dtraining strategy)) (261) Niet: (If she's willpower tapped, she couldn't break that intimacy.) (261) Niet: (Well, the social attack through it.) (256) Kek'Tungsssha: (Your wp tapping strategy is "Hit her with this charm that gives her an intimaacy" danzi really didn't do anything to piss her off asside from being super sneaky) (256) Kek'Tungsssha: (if niet had been using it it would have been more effective at trying to WP trap)) (273) Danizelle: ((it's really all I got for WP tapping until I get more into Kimbery venom variants)) (261) Niet: (Ah.) (261) Niet: (You realize this just means we go, have Danzi talk to her. Abuse intimacy. Capture again, etc.) (256) Kek'Tungsssha: (she's not wp tapped, had negative intiamcy niet so "stay here, would have canceled out, she ports) (261) Niet: (Right.) (256) Kek'Tungsssha: anyway 5xp (261) Niet: K. ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights